New Generation
by kanika-uchiha
Summary: Self explanetory. Ninjas get married and have kids, this is mostly about the Uchihas though, a little bit of SAkura bashing too R and R


"Sasuke-kun" Sakura beckoned him into the room and his black eye filled with worry as he followed her. "they are fine Sasuke-kun, relax,"

"Hinata as well?" he asked anxiously. And she nodded, smiling.

"Healthy as a horse," Sakura patted his arm but he did not notice for he had already spotted his life on the small white mattress holding two bundles.

"Hinata" his voice filled with love and worry, "How are you?"

"So happy Sasuke, look at them, they're perfect" she said softly. Her pale eyes glowed with joy as she looked down at her two sons. Two healthy baby boys with pale skin and jet black hair. .

"I'm so proud of you" Sasuke murmured to her, stroking her hair affectionately. "They really are perfect"

"Ryuu and Miki" Hinata whispered and Sasuke kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Beautiful" he smiled. The dragon and the moon, powerful names.

"Where's Itachi?" Hinata looked up.

"He's at Kakashi's, should I call them over?"

"It's late, call them tomorrow, he is probably sleeping" she smiled as she thought of her two year old son. Her clever first born. He was already trying to control chakra.

"Nope, he was worried about you," Kakashi walked in, carrying the wide eyed boy in his strong arms.

"Kaa-chan!" he blurted as soon as he laid pure white eyes with a black ring on his mother.

"Itachi-kun," Hinata smiled happily at her first born. "Don't cry honey, I'm perfectly alright"

"a boy I was talking to said you were going to die!" he blubbered as he was transferred to Sasuke.

"What boy? What was his name?" Sasuke asked his eyes glinting. Hinata shushed him and took her sons hands in hers,

"I am alive Itachi-kun, I am well and breathing, now forget what that boy said and say hello to your new brothers." she positioned herself into a sitting up position and Itachi immediately grinned.

"Can they play?" he asked excitedly.

"If they learned to talk and walk as quickly as you, then yes, you will be able to play with them soon" Sasuke ruffled Itachi's hair fondly. Itachi had the same pale skin and angular face as Sasuke but had the purple black hair like his mother.

"Say yellow to Ryuu and Miki," Hinata smiled tiredly but happily.

"Hi Ryuu, Hi Miki" Itachi waved from his fathers arms and the proud parents shared a fond smile. "They look like me!"

"Well you all came from the same parents so it would be strange if you didn't look alike" Sasuke explained.

"When will Neji-ojisan be here? Kakashi-ojisan said he would probably be here," Itachi turned questioning eyes to Hinata.

"Tomorrow. Everyone will be here tomorrow, it was too late to call them today" She said. "of course they'll be angry I didn't inform them" she added quietly to herself.

"Aren't you tired? It's two in the morning, Itachi," Kakashi asked as he reentered the room.

"Kakashi-ojisan!" the little toddler squirmed and Sasuke put him down. He ran to the grey haired man and tugged at a pant leg. "Look! I'm a big brother now,"

"Good work as always Hinata," Kakashi walked foward and his eye twinkled. "Strong shinobi they'll be"

"Arigato..." her voice trailed off into a faint whisper as she fell asleep with her arms still around her new babies.

"Time to go back to my house" Kakashi picked up Itachi quickly. "I'll bring you back to Kaa-san as soon as you wake up tomorrow."

"But what it Kaa-chan needs me?" the toddler fretted and Sasuke patted his cheek.

"Don't worry Itachi, I'll be here and if anything happens I'll come get you myself," he assured his son.

"Promise Tou-san?" Itachi held up a chubby pinky finger. And Sasuke let out an amused chuckle. The other Itachi was never so cute like his son, Hinata raised him with lots of coddling.

"Promise Itachi, good night," he gave a small kiss to his child's cool forehead and smiled.

"Night Tou-san" he grinned and laid his head against Kakashi's shoulder. "Night Kaa-chan"

"See you tomorrow" Sasuke waved back and turned back to his wife as he heard the door close with a click.

"here's your cot, Sasuke-kun" Sakura came in, pulling a cot with her. "Itachi-kun is energetic as usual,"

"I don't know who he gets that from," Sasuke mused. Sure, he and Hinata both had lots of energy but Itachi was well... Loud.

"Maybe a bit of Naruto rubbed off on you.." the pink haired medic smiled teasingly.

"don't even say that," Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to a sleeping Hinata. "Ryuu, you look more like Itachi than Itachi does" he lifted the sleeping baby gently from his wife's arms.

"Ryuu? What a great name, what about the other one?" Sakura gazed at the fraternal twin with interest.

"Uchiha Miki" Sasuke said as Ryuu was cradled in his arm. "He looks more like a Hyuga than an Uchiha,"

"they'll be the most powerful ninja in Konoha" Sakura said thoughtfully and took Miki from Hinata. She didn't want Hinata to have sore arms when she woke.

"Ofcourse theyll be, they have the best parents in the world" he muttered as he took Miki from Sakura a little possessively.

"Who knew you would be the first to settle down out of the three of us?" Sakura gave a small smile.

"Hn, I thought you and Naruto would get together but for some reason that hasn't happened yet," Sasuke gave her a look and she turned away trying to fight back sudden tears. He didn't know or ignored it but she loved him still. She loved Naruto too but when Sasuke had showed up a month later, her feelings for him were rekindled back to life. Stronger than before.

"Well, you know, it's complicated" she forced out with her back still to him.

"only because you make it that way" he smiled down at his children. "You should just let him in, I love Hinata, and her only, that isn't going to change anytime soon Sakura, so stop wasting your time"

"How can I let him in when there's already someone else there?" she asked.

"forget me Sakura, you're just making this a lot harder on both of you"

"but..."

"Ive been married for three years," he said bluntly.

"I know but"

"you aren't getting any younger" he said coldly and she flinched.

"Sasuke-"

"Do you not see my children? I created them with the woman I love. Someone that isn't you" he rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't really trying to be mean but this was the way he was. He said things as they were. "How much more proof do you need? I love Hinata"

"I heard you the first time!" she half-shrieked. Ryuu started wailing which caused his twin to wake and cry as well.

"Look what you've done!" he thundered at her.

"Sasuke?" Hinata opened her eyes worriedly but anyone could see she was still exhausted.

"Sleep Hinata, I have them, they're just kind of cranky" he soothed and she nodded. Her eyes closed and even with the loud crying she fell back to sleep almost immediately.

"Ryuu, Miki, shhhhh, I'm here," he murmured gently and the two babies quieted down to quiet fussing.

"Gomen," the pink haired medic looked down apologetically and he glared at her crossly.

"Your voice bothers my kids, get out" he said not even lookin at her.

"Sasuke..." she looked ready to cry herself. "Sumimasen"

"Leave, I'll take care of them" she obeyed, nearly running out of the room.

"That was harsh Sasuke-kun" Hinata opened her eyes halfway.

"You should be resting!" Sasuke scowled at her and she smiled with a faint blush.

"I was, but I couldn't help but overhear your voice in my sleep"

"I'm just that great hmm?" he gave a wide smirk and she blushed deeper.

"Ano... Yeah I guess you are," she smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Sleep, I'm here, rest, and you'll see your family in the morning Hinata-hime" he murmured standing over her with a kid in each of his arms.

"Mmm, I love you Sasuke" she whispered and he smirked. Of course she did.

"Love you too"

-—––-3 years later - sasuhina! 3

"Wow, you're getting better and better Itachi" Hinata smiled warmly at her 5 year old son who beamed proudly.

"Sharingan is kind of easier but I like the byakugan better Kaa-chan" he said dropping back into the Hyuga stance.

"Then let us practice, you will only get better if you practice hard" she put on her blind fold and motioned for Itachi to come at her with a hand.

"hai! Byakugan!" he cried out and ran at his mother with unnatural agility for a five year old.

"Concentrate more chakra into your fingers" Hinata said as she side stepped, dodging an attack. "Focus your eyes. Think about where you are going to hit and not just about trying to beat the enemy"

Little Itachi narrowed his eyes in concentration and lunged with even more speed, his arms were blurring as he attacked his mother with determination. She was moving out of the way with a faint smile on her face, her eyes still covered. She was jonin level after all.

"Good, you hit me three times," she removed the cloth and hugged her son. "My baby boy is growing up so fast!"

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, I'll still be your baby!" he smiled widely.

"Precious Itachi-kun" she buried her face in his small sturdy shoulder.

"Kaa-chan! Itachi-kun!" the three year old twins came running out the door of the Uchiha mansion with wide grins.

"Otou-chan taught us how to climb the tree without our hands!" Ryuu bragged.

"I was upside down!" Miki said eyes wide with excitement.

"you boys," Hinata shook her head wonderingly. "Who taught you to be so clever?"

"Were clever because Kaa-chan and Otou-chan are clever, right?" Miki tilted his head,

"Because Otou-chan said you guys are what made us!" Ryuu finished.

"Yeah, You guys are smart because I'm a genius" Sasuke came up to them holding Sora the two year old son and Emi the one year old daughter. "I actually am classified as a genius"

"Otou-chan is so cool!" Miki exclaimed with admiration.

"Not as cool as Kaa-chan though," Ryuu said glaring at his father the way genius three year old do.

"Right" Itachi was nodding.

"They love you more than me, Hinata" he shot a blank look at his wife and she laughed.

"They just think I'm cooler, but I'm sure they love us the same" she smiled and patted her sons heads.

"Right.." he said unconvinced as the kids started pulling their mother back to the house.

"I love you more Tou-chan" Two year old Sora smiled at his daddy and Sasuke let a grin stretch his face.

"I'll teach you how to throw kunais tomorrow Sora" he said following the rest of his family inside.

-–—•—–- sasuhina! 3 later in the week

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed at Naruto.

"Calm down Hinata-chan" he chuckled nervously and glanced at Sasuke for help but his friend just shrugged with a smirk.

"they are at genin level, more likely chuunin," he said quickly as Hinata grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You think I don't know this? I'm their mother!" she glared. Naruto gulped noisily.

"I could assign them a teacher to speed up their training." he said

"And what? Steal away their childhood?" Hinata was getting hysterical and Sasuke put his arms around her waist to calm her.

"It's the best for the village!" Naruto said gaining confidence as she leaned against Sasuke, away from him.

"You are a good Hokage Naruto, you think for the village, but as a mother I absolutely cannot allow it" she said firmly. "They are much too young"

"C'mon Hinata-chan! They have great potential!"

"I believe her point was made, and I completely agree," Sasuke glowered at Naruto. "How would you like it if I forced your Yuki into battle at the age of 5?"

"If she was strong then.."

"Shut up! You'd never let her go!" Sasuke growled and he flinched.

"We will train them, and only us. They will without a doubt become stronger as the years pass, but I am not allowing them to enter the ninja world until I think they are ready" Hinata said with her steely gaze fixed onto Naruto's

"Okay okay, I get it" Naruto shrugged.

"Tell Sakura hello" she smiled as she headed out with Sasuke on her heels.

"See you dobe" he smirked

"Shut up teme!"

Uchiha Itachi: Age five, Has Hinata's hair framed around his face in spiky layers. His eyes are white with one ring of black. He is without a doubt a mommy's boy. He's very skilled in Sharingan and Byakugan even at his young age. Unusually he is actually loud and hyper, something neither of his parents were. But he's sweet and caring and determined to do his best in everything he does.

Uchiha Ryuu: Age 3, he looks like his dead Uncle Itachi. His eyes are mostly black with a thin ring of white on the outside. He is more hot tempered like Sasuke and cool and tough toward strangers. He likes his mom more than his dad but really admires Sasuke more than he admits. He prefers Sharingan and fire jutsus. He has a weak spot for his sister Emi.

Uchiha Miki: Age three, more like uncle Neji than Itachi. His hair is the same shade as Hinata's but his eyes are mostly white with a thin ring of black. He is much more mellow compared to Ryuu and kinder and sweeter in his words and can manipulate anyone he wants to. He always looks for the good in people kind of like Hinata. Fortunately he does not stutter and he isn't shy, just easy going and relaxed. Miki is better at the Byakugan than the Sharingan.

_They are all very smart and learn very fast and easily. And ofcourse they are all very kawaii!


End file.
